A Wolf's Tale
by Kuro.Jazz
Summary: A story of a half demon who was forced to work for Naraku. She makes an unexpected friend as she battles for her life, her freedom, and her lies. Again, bad summary, so read Chap 1 for better summary. Rated K  for use of blood and violence.


I chuckled to myself, slipping the tiny jewel fragment into the hidden pocket sewn in my kimono above my right shoulder. I looked back over my shoulder, sniffing the air to find my next victim. The scent I caught was slightly toxic and it was highly concentrated with the scent of insects. I turned my gaze back in front of me, but I couldn't take another sniff before a wall of yellow, wasp-like bugs created a wall in front of me. I took a step back, but another wall of the interesting insects blocked my path. I could smell them to either side of me. I was boxed in and I didn't like it. A big ball of white fur broke through the wasps, a blue baboon mask hiding his face. He wasn't a demon; his scent carried the foul odor of mortals. He spoke, and I crouched defensively.

"You have jewel shards." I snarled at him, jumping back, though a wave of the bugs gripped my shoulders and stopped my movement. A sharp pain had me howling, though the baboon-man appeared behind me and touched my back. As the pain ebbed the bugs dropped me and I fell to my knees, though the man was gone as was his accomplice. His costume was on the grass, taunting me. The bugs were fleeing the scene, and I disgustedly caught the scent of jewel shards. I reached into the pouch to find only two jewel shards, where I had had eight before. I paused a moment, holding my lower back until it healed. I sniffed the blood on my hands as I flicked it against the trees, identifying a jewel shard, though it was more easily detectable than the jewel shards I had collected.

I stood up then, staggering a step before walking on, picking up the blood-splattered mask and pulling it over my head. Once it touched my skin, it dissipated, leaving nothing behind. The trail of the baboon-man was clear, and I followed it willingly, not once thinking about the dangers it may bring.

I stood in front of the baboon again, his black gaze empty and blank. His voice was cold as well, and I glared at the man who challenged this wolf.

"You came." I waited until he continued. "There is a half breed dog demon that has the same goal as you. Find him and trick him. Retrieve his jewel shards at any cost to his team." I contemplated this command. It did mean I could accumulate more shards of the shikon jewel, but it meant giving in to this challenger.

I smiled deviously, "I shall do what you wish on one condition. I get your baboon mask." I straightened my shoulders, looking at him with a glint in my eye. He didn't say anything, but disintegrated once again. I rolled my eyes, turning around and leaving the small abandoned shrine I had followed his scent to. I smiled, chuckling slightly, when I spotted the white mask hanging from a tree limb. I snatched it, looking it in the eyes, then clasped it tightly as I ran through the trees.

I had affixed two strings to the mask, carrying it like a bag over my back. I had been following the scent of dog in order to find this demon that the man had told me about. It wasn't hard, as every once in awhile I would come across a wrecked battle site. I was quite wary as there were some deep gashes in the ground made only by a strong demon. Running at one of my fastest speeds, it wasn't hard to find a recent battle site, as blood still coated the trees as it dried. A strong mortal scent was coming from the direction they had traveled in, along with smoke and animals. _Must be a village,_ I ran on, following my nose.

When I finally arrived, I received the gasps and pointing fingers I had suspected. A girl with ears and a tail isn't weird at all in a world of demons, right? I wish. Immediately, I heard shouting and crashing coming from a nearby hut. A large white twin tailed cat ran out, snarling. Next, a girl holding a large boomerang in pink and black armor. Then, a white haired man with ears quite similar than mine. _That must be him. _ After him, a young girl and a monk, holding his hand out threateningly. Like a hand could hurt me.

"Kagome! Where are the shards?" The demon shouted at the girl, drawing a large sword from a tiny sheath.

"Above her right arm." The girl replied quickly.

"So you can sense jewel shards?" I asked, but before waiting for a reply, "Are you the half-breed?" I could see this irritated him, as he ran at me with his sword. I pulled a half-staff from my back, under the mask. I blocked his attack with the side of my staff, made from demon bones by an old demon slayer I had forced to make it in return for a shard I had stolen afterward. A sharp blade was attached to the end, and I proceeded to attack, trying to draw blood in this unexpected combat. He dodged it easily, pulling his sword down so it landed on my shoulder. The armor I wore under my kimono protected me, though a shard of the shikon jewel deliberately slipped out.

"Huh?" The demon seemed confused, though I did not know why. To my appreciation, he kept talking. "I didn't even cut her, where did that come from?" He looked back at the girl, who was shouting at him that there were still more shards. When he turned back he snarled at me as I retrieved the shard, returning it to my pocket, standing up straight with my staff still ready to block. It had taken long enough for the demon slayer to notice the mask on my back.

"That's Naraku's mask!" She exclaimed, and I pulled it from my back, returning my staff as I examined it. _So Naraku's his name._

"Are you working for him?" The monk challenged, and my ears flicked forward, silver against my copper hair.

"I would never work for that murderer." I snarled, covering my surprised eyes with anger, "He killed off my entire pack four years ago. This was all I was able to take of him."

The monk spoke again, but slightly softer this time, "So the mask didn't disappear with the puppet. That must have been the real Naraku."

"The real Naraku?" I asked, truly confused. The mask had disappeared, as had both baboon-men, but a puppet?

"Yes. He hides himself with puppets so he keeps himself alive and unhurt." _A demon puppet, huh? _

"Really? Oh, well, anyways, I would infer that since you have this jewel sensing girl with you, you are looking for shikon jewel shards? I am as well, as you can see. I heard that it can make half demon whole, so I need it."

"Half demons? What do you mean? You aren't-" The monk asked again, though the dog demon cut him off.

"I knew I smelled mortals on you, but I don't run into many half breeds other than myself, so I don't know the scent."

"You know, I don't know your names." I ignored the questions, returning the mask to my back.

"I'm Sango, and this is Kirara." The demon slayer introduced her and her large cat, who exploded in flames into a small, fluffy kitten. The girl introduced herself as Kagome, the monk Miroku. Finally, sliding his sword back into its sheath, the half demon introduced himself as Inuyasha.

"So I take it I can come along? By the way, I'm Rokushou, but I go by Roku."

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I came up with this late one night so… **_

_**Again, personalities might be off until I find time to watch Inuyasha. **_

_**Fanfic chapters will be coming whenever I write them so…**_

_**I must thank pumpkinpi, my first reviewer for any of my stories, though she chose Crescent Moon. Thank you! You inspired me to keep writing, so more chapters should be up soon!**_

_**Rokushou means Copper Rust….so yeah.**_


End file.
